Boy Next Door
by FireChica
Summary: Kari has a choice to make. T.K or Davis. Some how she has these Dreams about a guy. She keeps forgetting to ask what his names is and his voice is familar. Sorry if thier are wierd symbols. My computer is so screwed. r
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I Don¡¦t Own Digimon

**Disclaimer: I Don¡¦t Own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah.**

**Mimi, Sora, Tai, Matt = 17**

**Yolei, Ken, Davis, Kari, T.K = 15**

**~ Boy Next Door ~**

¡§Hi Kari. How was the Girls Night?¡¨, Kari¡¦s mom said.

¡§Hey Mom. The night was fun. Mom I¡¦m kinda tired. Can I go directly to sleep?¡¨, Kari said.

¡§Sure, Kari¡¨ Her Mom replied back.

Hallway 

¡§Kari, Davis called 6 times and T.K wants to know if you could help in math cause Yolei, Ken, and Izzy are going to the computer shop.¡¨, Tai said. 

¡§Kay. I¡¦ll call T.K tomorrow.¡¨

~ Ah sleep. Dark forest ¡K Waterfall ¡K Strawberries ¡K Warm arms around ¡K In heaven. ¡§So your awake.¡¨ The voice was so familiar, but somehow I can¡¦t place it. Who cares about the voice! The looks, the guy, the perfect place, his kisses _ I hope he kisses are good. ¡§Where are we?¡¨, I ask. He didn¡¦t answer. I decided, ¡§Lets go to the waterfall¡¨, I whispered. I stood up, but he still held on to my hand. He stood. He was about to kiss me when I heard ¡§Kari! Wake up!¡¨, that was Tai¡¦s voice. Back to reality. ~

¡§Tai!. You ruined a perfectly good dream.¡¨ I yelled at Tai.

¡§What was the dream about?¡¨, Tai asked.

¡§How could you ask such a question?!¡¨, I yelled at Tai again.

¡§What¡¦s her problem?!¡¨, Tai said looking all innocent.

~ What was T.K¡¦s phone number? Oh yeah. I dialed 425 ¡V 1102. ~

¡§Hullo. T.K speaking.¡¨ T.K said while yawning.

¡§Wake up, sleepy head. You called me yesterday and wanted me to help you on math.¡¨, Kari said.

¡§ Oh yeah! I still need help. I called Yolei, Izzy, and Ken ¡K (inhale air) Ken wasn¡¦t home, Izzy computer broke down or something, and Yolei was panicking who she should go out with! So how¡¦s your life going?¡¨, T.K complained. 

¡§(Giggle) T.K can go to your place? My mom is having one of her fancy lunches with her friends.¡¨ I told T.K. 

¡§Sure, Kari. I¡¦ll pick you in a 30mins.¡¨, T.K said.

**Kari¡¦s Room**

~ What to wear ¡K¡K what to wear ¡K. What to wear! Ahhhh!!! Crisis! Did I just sound like Mimi? Oh well. Skirt ¡K no! Makes me look like I¡¦m throwing myself at him. Denims? ¡K. Yeah. This is perfect! ~ 

¡§Tai? How do I look?¡¨, Kari asked.

¡§You look normal to me. Why? Its just T.K coming.¡¨, Tai answered.

**10 mins later ¡K.**

Ding ¡V Ding.

Kari opened the door. 

¡§Hey Kari. Ready to go?¡¨, T.K asked.

~T.K is giving that grin to me. I think I¡¦m going to die or just fall. Be strong Kari. Be strong. ~

¡§Lets go.¡¨ I answered.

¡§So what do you have trouble on?¡¨, I asked while we left my apartment.

¡§Well I have trouble on Module 4. Pg 158, 1-25.¡¨

~ This is great I might this might help me choose between T.K and Davis. Even though Davis is the only one who knows about me choosing which one. Life is so dull~ 

¡§Here we go Mademoiselle.¡¨, T.K said in French ascent while he opened the door for me.I just giggle.

**What¡¦s going to happen next? What is going to happen at T.K¡¦s apartment? Who Am I going to choose for the ending? Takari or Daikari? I might be nice or cruel? I know. I talk vaguely. Don¡¦t forget to review and include which couple would you rather have. Takari or Daikari? If you be nice. Thanx for reading my fic! Pssst! Don¡¦t forget to Review! **


	2. Spying on People isn't Nice

Boy Next Door: Spying on People Isn¡¦t Nice

**Boy Next Door: Spying on People Isn¡¦t Nice**

** **

**Takashi Apartment**

¡§Here we go.¡¨, T.K said.

~ Okay. I¡¦m in his apartment. It¡¦s not like I never been in here before. Where is his mom? ~ 

¡§T.K, where¡¦s your mom?¡¨, Kari asked.

¡§Mom had to go to a meeting.¡¨, T.K answered.

¡§Oh.¡¨

¡§So it¡¦s this and this and this.¡¨, Kari pointed out.

¡§Yeah.¡¨

**45 mins. later¡K.**

¡§Do you get it?¡¨, Kari asked.

¡§Yeah. I finally got it.¡¨, T.K said.

¡§I better get home.¡¨, Kari said.

¡§Yeah.¡¨, T.K said with disappointment.

~ Stupid Tai! I wanted to stay longer. Why do I have to go home just because his soccer friends are there? Huh. ~ 

¡§Shoot! It¡¦s pouring rain!¡¨, Kari said irratatidly.

¡§Don¡¦t worry. I¡¦ll walk you, Kari. I have a umbrella.¡¨

**Outside**

¡§It¡¦s too bad that you couldn¡¦t stay for a while. We could have hung out. Just like old times.¡¨, T.K said.

¡§Yeah. Just like old times.¡¨, Kari murmured.

¡§So T.K, who do you think Sora would most likely date? Matt?¡¨, Kari questioned.

¡§Not Matt. Matt¡¦s married to his music. Hmmm. Kyle, one of Tai¡¦s soccer friends. He great friends with Sora.¡¨, T.K answered.

¡§Noo! How about my brother ¡K¡K¡¨, Kari said.

¡§Do you always want to set your brother? I think you should help me set up Matt then Tai. Let¡¦s just say they have pathetic love lives.¡¨, T.K said with amusement.

Kari giggled. ~T.K¡¦s right Matt really needs to go out with a girl sometime. He is married to his music. Dozens of girls chase after him and he doesn¡¦t give them a look. The there¡¦s Tai. How pathetic. The cheerleaders at his school drool over him and Matt. I keep asking him to ask one of them out. He just rolls his eyes. Well one day I¡¦ll just pluck his out eyes so he won¡¦t roll his eyes. Disgust. He says he has a girl in mind. I heard him talking on the phone with Matt when Mimi was picking me up. I think that he might have a motive for being attracted to Mimi. Oh well. ~

¡§What if we were going out Kari?¡¨, T.K asked. 

Kari just stopped. ~ Me date T.K. That be cute. Actually he¡¦s cute. And I finally notice that. I know a lot of girls who give me glares or I hate you looks. I¡¦m envied. That makes me feel good, but it is scary cause I known him since I was eight. ~ 

¡§Its kind of scary.¡¨, Kari answered.

¡§I think it¡¦d me cool. Who would have thought I might be dating one of my best friends.¡¨, T.K said.

T.K stopped abruptly and Kari just looked up at his face questionably. T.K knelt his face down his lips touch Kari¡¦s. ~ It felt like slow motion. His lips were sweet and warm. ~ T.K ended the kiss, Kari was shocked that by the kiss. ¡§Think about it, Kari.¡¨, T.K said.

**(Back to the kissing part. Guess who was watching.)**

**Inside the Kamiya (Is that how you spell it?) Apartment.**

¡§Dude, Somebody¡¦s kissin your little sista¡¨, One Tai¡¦s friends said to Tai.

¡§What!¡¨

Tai ran to the window. It was true. T.K was kissing his little sister. They known each other since they were eight. Yeah he knew that Kari flirted with T.K. He thought it was just friendly.

Kari walks in.

¡§What are you staring guys at?¡¨, Kari said innocently.

All the guys were grinning like she grew horns or something, except for Tai. He had that irritated look on his. 

¡§You kissed T.K.¡¨, Tai said. 

¡§You guys were spying on me?¡¨, Kari said with a tint of anger. 

~ I can¡¦t believe it. I know Tai is just being his protect little sister from every guy thing. But his friends! Those jerks. I bet they got hit with the soccer ball to many times. ~

¡§The whole world could see you!¡¨, Tai yelled.

¡§Doesn¡¦t mean you have to spy on me! I mean your just being your protect your little sister from every guy! You guys have probably hit with the soccer ball to many times. But Tai! Get real! Its just T.K! Stop staring!¡¨ Kari Yelled.

¡§Sorry Kari. Anyways_ Guys stopped staring at her. Okay. Could you help make lunch.¡¨?

¡§Sure. You told me to come home for this. Do I have to make lunch for them too?¡¨, Kari asked.

¡§No, they already ate lunch. And they were just leaving.¡¨, Tai said.

After Tai¡¦s friends went home, Tai and Kari started on their Oh so superb sandwich. 

¡§Kari, Did you know that Davis called you eight times the past hour. Dad¡¦s gonna kill us when he gets the phone bill. Call Davis now!¡¨

**What will happen when she calls Davis? Who is that guy in Kari¡¦s Dream in the previous chapter? And what¡¦s up with Tai protecting his little sister from every guy? He doesn¡¦t even trust her! Oh well don¡¦t forget to review!**


	3. Why Me!

Boy Next Door: Why Me

**Boy Next Door: Why Me!**

¡§Tai, why can¡¦t love be easy.¡¨ Kari said.

¡§I don¡¦t know.¡¨ Tai said.

¡§Why did I ask you for?¡¨ Kari asked.

¡§ I don¡¦t know.¡¨ 

¡§I¡¦m gonna use the phone. Kay.¡¨ Kari said.

¡§sure.¡¨ 

Kari took the phone and went to her room. She finally got her own room. 

~ Finally peace. I better go call Davis. What was his number!? I¡¦m forgetting things these days. Please let this be his number. Please! ~

¡§Motomya residents. Davis speaking¡¨ Davis answered. 

Through the years Davis¡¦s voice changed from the annoying sound to this sexy, deep, but not to deep sound the cheerleaders craze. That¡¦s right Davis is now captain of the school soccer team. And yes he does get chased after. Amazing! I know. He still has the goggles. He is not just chased after cause he has deep voice and he is the captain. Nope, it¡¦s because he is also sexy. A hottie. Unfortunately he doesn¡¦t go out much with other girls. Poor cheerleaders huh. Well hurray for he is still crazy about me. Not to sound mean or anything.Even though we have an understanding. 

¡§Hey Davis! It¡¦s me Kari. You called about six times?¡¨ Kari said.

¡§ Yeah where were you? I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and some buddies of mine to watch a movie¡¨ Davis said.

¡§I was having a girls¡¦ night out with Mimi and Sora¡¨ Kari answered. 

¡§Well Kari uh do you want to watch a movie with me.¡¨ Davis asked.

¡§Sure. One condition you are buying the candy.¡¨ Kari said.

¡§Yeah. Sure¡¨ said Davis while laughing.

¡§Pearl Harbor?¡¨ asked Kari. 

¡§Sure. I¡¦ll pick you up 6:50pm or now?¡¨ Davis said.

¡§6:50. Bye I gotta go. Bub Bye.¡¨ 

¡§Bye¡¨ said Davis

click

** **

It¡¦s now 6:50pm

Ding Dong

Kari walk from the couch and opened the door.

¡§Your on time for once.¡¨ Kari said.

¡§You know it¡¦s a secret how I do it.¡¨ Davis said in a flirty voice.

As Davis said Tai and Izzy gave him a questionable look.

¡§Let¡¦s go.¡¨ Kari said.

** **

At the Cinema

¡§I¡¦ll have two tickets to Pearl Harbor.¡¨ Davis said.

Outside of the Cinema and walking to Kari¡¦s apartment 

¡§So how was the movie?¡¨ Davis asked.

¡§It was pretty good.¡¨ Kari said,

(I don¡¦t how the movie goes cause I haven¡¦t seen it.)

¡§Kari, I know T.K likes you, but will you go out with me?¡¨ Davis asked.

¡§Dav_¡¨ Kari was about to say.

¡§Think about it.¡¨ Davis cut in.

Davis gave Kari a quick kiss on the lips.

¡§Think about it.¡¨ Davis said.

This time no one was spying on her. Kari walked in the apartment mumbling ¡§Why me, why me.¡¨ 

¡§Kari wanna watch the oh so great Mimi beat your brother shamefully.¡¨ Mimi said.

Kari just walked in her room and slammed the door shut.

¡§Maybe we should go talk to her.¡¨ Sora told Mimi.

¡§Why can¡¦t I talk to her?¡¨ Tai asked.

¡§It might be a girl thing.¡¨ Mimi said.

¡§Well if Tai wants to come, he can come, but if she wants you out you go out.¡¨ Sora said trying to make peace.

¡§Kari?¡¨ Sora tapped the door. ¡§Can we come in and talk to you?¡¨

¡§Sure.¡¨ 

Mimi opened the door and said, ¡§ Kari what¡¦s wrong?¡¨

¡§Everything! Tai? Do you think_ could you go out? Please. I know your trying to help, but it¡¦s a girl thing.¡¨ Kari said to Tai.

¡§I should have been girl. I would be able to understand your little quirks and talk to Kari about girl stuff.¡¨ Tai said. 

¡§Tai! You would have made a very ugly, but tall girl. You would have been a tall, ugly girl with good hair. ¡§ Mimi said.

¡§ Very funny.¡¨ Tai said giving Mimi glares.

Just as Tai closed the door, Kari just burst out before Sora could ask what was wrong.

¡§ Whoa! Hold on Kari! Start from the beginning.¡¨ Sora asked.

¡§It all started when I went to T.K¡¦s apartment to help on his math homework. He walked me home and started to talk what would happen if we dated. Then he kissed me. Tai and his friends saw. Poop on them. I called Davis cause he called six times or something. He asked me to go watch a movie with. We went to watch Pearl Harbor and he asked on the way home if we could go out on a date. He told me to think about it and he kissed. My life is so confusing. ¡§ Kari said. 

Then Mimi and Sora went to a corner and started to whisper.

¡§We decided that you should go on with normal stuff.¡¨ Sora said.

¡§But don¡¦t ignore it and don¡¦t make such big deal out of it. Every thing will fall in place.¡¨ Mimi said comforting. 

¡§I wanna go watch you beat Tai shamefully now.¡¨ Kari said.

¡§Good. Tai, Izzy, Joe stop listening through the door.¡¨ Mimi said.

**What will happen to Kari? Will it be Takari or Daikari? You can count up the votes yourself. Don¡¦t forget to review. Thanx for reading!**


	4. In My Dreams

Boy Next Door: In My Dreams

Boy Next Door: In My Dreams 

~ The Next Day was school. I know ¡K. School. This is going to be day one of the directions of what Mimi and Sora told me to do. ~

¡§Hey Kari!¡¨ greeted Yolei. 

~ Yolei changed a lot. She got rid of her glasses and replaced them with contacts. Can you believe it? She is has three guys she crushing for. Ken_Typical most of the girls love him. He¡¦s still in the university. Izzy_I thought this was over, but no. Davis _ I thought she just picked on him she got a crush on him since eighth grade. Anyways she¡¦s also the gossip colomn writer for the school newspaper. Yup that¡¦s right. Gossip. ~ 

¡§Kari!¡¨ Davis yelled. ¡§About that day, I really meant it. Please think about it. Could you meet me at the field after school? I really want to talk. Kay?¡¨ 

¡§Sure¡¨ 

¡§Thanks¡¨

~ T.K keeps giving me a look that he wants to talk to me, but what¡¦s stopping him? I wonder. Oh my god! Did he see Davis kiss me? Oh no! ~

¡§Kari, what about that other day?¡¨ Yolei asked.

¡§ Please don¡¦t tell anyone. Davis kissed me.¡¨ Kari said.

~ Yolei would understand. Yolei will understand. Yolei will understand. I know she has a crush on Davis. She like him ever since he became captain of the soccer team. ~

¡§Liar!¡¨ Yolei yell. Everyone in the hall stared at them. 

¡§It¡¦s nothing! We¡¦re rehearsing for the play!¡¨ Kari told everyone in the hall. ~ This is not how it is suppose to be! Yolei was supposed say ¡§Oh my gosh.¡¨ ~

¡§I¡¦m not lying. Why won¡¦t you believe me?¡¨Kari pleaded. 

¡§I don¡¦t believe it.¡¨ Yolei muttered. ¡§Kari, your jealous of me!¡¨

¡§What!¡¨ Kari said in disbelief. ¡§Why would I be jealous of you?¡¨

¡§Your jealous of me cause Davis likes me. He loves me. Today he in class he keeps on looking at me. You know what? Now I know that you¡¦re just jealous and can¡¦t even get guy. Just to tell you Kari I don¡¦t think we should be friends anymore.¡¨ Yolei just walked off leaving Kari by her locker. 

After School @ the field 

~ I can¡¦t believe that she did that! What is wrong with her! I¡¦ll just tell Davis that I can¡¦t talk to him. Yup. That¡¦s my excuse. ~

She saw Davis standing by the goal post. When he saw her, he smiled. 

¡§Davis, I can¡¦t talk right now. I have lots homework.¡¨

¡§Kari, We¡¦re in the same classes. We have no homework.¡¨ Davis said still smiling. 

¡§Davis, I just need to go home. I have lots on my mind.¡¨ 

¡§Okay. I¡¦ll see you tomorrow.¡¨ After Davis said that, he gave her a short and sweet kiss on the lips. He walked off the field. 

They were not the only ones watching. 

T.K was walking from track practice and saw Kari with Davis. He was going to say hi, but then he saw Davis kiss Kari. It shattered him. Guess who also was looking. You guess it. Yolei. She muttered the word ¡§Traitor.¡¨ 

As Kari walked home, T.K saw her and ran to catch up. ¡§I saw you and Davis kissing. I think you made your choice.¡¨ T.K said plainly and walk off. 

¡§I haven¡¦t even chosen yet! It was just a kiss!¡¨ Kari yelled to T.K, but he didn¡¦t look back.

Kari cried silently to herself as she walked home. She opened the door to the Kamiya apartment. Nobody was home. Kari went to her room and cried herself to sleep. 

¡§Kari why so sad?¡¨ said the stranger. ¡§ I¡¦m just having a bad day.¡¨ Kari said. ¡§It¡¦s okay. It¡¦s just a bad day. I promise tomorrow will be better.¡¨ the stranger said. He took her into his arms. He laid kisses on her eyes lids so she¡¦ll stopped crying. ¡§I don¡¦t want this to ended.¡¨ She said. ¡§Me too¡¨ whispered the stranger. Then Kari heard the sound ¡§Kari! Get up! It¡¦s dinner time!"

_ _

~ I hate you Tai. You ruined a perfectly good dream. ~

**What will happen next? Will she choose Davis or T.K? Remember decide which couple you want! Daikari or Takari? Who is that mysterious guy? Will she and Yolei be friends again? Will T.K forgive her? Don¡¦t for get to Review. Thanx for reading &reviewing. **


	5. A Boy Next Door

Boy Next Door

Boy Next Door 

**A/N: Everything Depended on the votes. So don¡¦t get mad at me if you favorite couple is****the ending. So NO FLAMING! Everything depended on the votes. I couldn¡¦t choose which couple so I let you reviewers vote. Get mad at the people who voted the opposite couple you liked. Count the votes if you don¡¦t believe me. Not At Me! Enjoy! Don¡¦t for get to R&R. **

** **

_~The Boy In My Dreams, _

_The Boy I Love,_

Is the Boy Next Door ~ FireChica 

~ T.K has been ignoring me for three days. So has Yolei. She¡¦s been giving me death glares. I¡¦ve been receiving these stupid weird dreams, but it has the most incredible hot guy. Well I never seen his face nor do I know who he is, but I know he the guy I want. The guy for me. I¡¦m going to bed now. I¡¦ve got a midterm on Monday. I haven¡¦t even studied. Ugh. ~

_~ Again soft grass, beautiful waterfall, I smell strawberries dipped in chocolate. Your awake. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. I think that those strawberries got to you. Cause you fainted. I chuckle escaped from his mouth. I swear I know his voice from somewhere. Then I saw it. Whip cream. I took a dab of whip cream with my finger and I dabbed his nose with my finger. Then I ran, I saw him taking the whip cream off his nose. He licked it off his finger. He got up and ran after me. I headed toward the waterfall. He went the same way. He is so close to catching me. He caught me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. Then I saw it shining sky blue eyes. I knew who he was. I saw him, he saw me. Then we kissed. I knew it was him. ~_

_ _

~ I wanted to stay in my dream as long as I could, but Tai _ Again! Woke me up! Tai ruin my dream. What does he want now?! ~

¡§Tai! What do you want?!¡¨ Kari ask impatiently. ¡§You ruined my dream!¡¨

¡§What was it about?¡¨ Tai mischievously. 

¡§Nothing of you concern.¡¨ Kari said. 

A knock came from the door. Tai yelled ¡§Come In!¡¨

It was Izzy with his laptop and other computer stuff. 

¡§Hey Tai! Hey Kari! Aren¡¦tyou going to T.K¡¦s game?¡¨ Izzi said.

Kari had that awed look on her face. ¡§Kari, Are you okay.¡¨ 

¡§Yeah. I¡¦m just going to T.K¡¦s game.¡¨ Kari said dazed.

**At T.K¡¦s game. **

As Kari arrived, T.K¡¦s team scored another point. She saw Davis. She went over to him and told him they need to talk.

**Outside of the Game. The School parking lot.**

¡§Have you made your choice Kari?¡¨ Davis asked.

¡§Yeah.¡¨ She couldn¡¦t make herself to say it, but she did. ¡§I love you, but not in that kind of way. I know one day and soon that you¡¦ll find the girl.¡¨

¡§Yeah. Good luck with you and T.K.¡¨ Davis said hurtfully. 

¡§If he¡¦ll ever talk to me again.¡¨ Kari said.

¡§Of course he will. Just to tell you Sora, and Mimi were the only girls who can stand my jokes.¡¨ Davis said grinning.

¡§Why don¡¦t you ask Yolei out.¡¨ Kari said. She knew it would make her happy.

¡§Are you crazy. Everytime I make a joke or even attempt she smacks on the head. I learn to avoid her.¡¨ Davis said wide eyed. ¡§ Good Luck, Kari¡¨

¡§Thanks.¡¨ She kissed his cheek and went off to the game.

**Inside the gym**

T.K made the final shot of the game. He won the game. His team won the game. Everyone put T.K on their shoulders. The crowd started to fade away.The team hit the showers. Kari waited until T.K came out and he was the last one out. 

¡§T.K! We need to talk.¡¨ Kari said pleading tone.

¡§Sure¡¨ 

They both sat on the benches. ¡§T.K, I never meant to hurt you, but I didn¡¦t know that Davis was going to kiss me. When you kissed me, I was scared. When Davis kissed me, I was confused.When Davis kissed me, it meant something to me, but when you kissed me it meant more. So I¡¦m asking you will you go out with me?¡¨ Kari explained.

¡§I always thought I was going to ask you.¡¨ T.K said slyly.

~ He tilted my chin toward him. He kissed me. This was better then my dream. The gym might not be the most romantic spot in world, but it was perfect ~

**A/N: Everything Depended on the votes. So Don¡¦t get mad at me if you favorite couple is****the ending. So NO FLAMING! Everything depended on the votes. I couldn¡¦t choose which couple so I let you reviewers vote. Get mad at the people who voted the opposite couple you liked. Count the votes if you don¡¦t believe me. Not At Me! ! Don¡¦t for get to R&R. **

__


End file.
